A chipper knife used for chipping softwood is fixed to its carrier using babbitt metal that is molten when the knife is installed and solidifies as a block on the back of the knife to maintain uniform knife thickness. The knife must occasionally be removed from the carrier for sharpening. To complete this operation, it is necessary to remove the block of babbitt metal from the back of the knife. This is conventionally done manually, using a cold chisel and a hammer, which is time consuming and labour intensive work.
The present invention is concerned with the provision of a tool that will serve to remove the babbitt metal.